Are You Kidding Me
by Soccergirl17
Summary: Based on Tumblr prompt: Paige and Emily are walked in on, first by their friends then by Emily's mom. Everyone thinks it's hilarious, aside from Emily and Paige that is.


**Prompt: Paige and Emily are walked in on, first by their friends then by Emily's mom. Everyone thinks it's hilarious, aside from Emily and Paige that is.**

**Just letting you guys know that I am not at all good at writing anything close to smut so yeah please let me know what you think and what I could do to fix it… Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: theonlythingthatsbeating **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Lairs**

* * *

"Em, please."

"Shh," the brunette whispered, covering Paige's lips with her own. She trailed her fingers up to Paige's hair and locked them into place, slightly pulling the strands and earning a moan from her girlfriend. The two girls had returned from school and had been attempting to finish their homework, but soon got distracted by the fact that they happened to be in an empty house.

Opening her lips slightly, Emily let her tongue drag along Paige's bottom lip. When she heard another moan escape the brunette's lips, she let her tongue slide into her mouth, and allowed it to explore. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her as she felt Paige start sucking on her tongue, a little smile growing on her face.

Letting her tongue go with a satisfied smirk, Paige used Emily's dazed awareness to her advantage and rolled them over so that she was straddling the brunette's hips. Attaching her lips to Emily's neck, she let her hands trail down to the hem of the girl's tank top, successfully lifting it up so that she was in contact with soft skin. Hearing the soft moans that came from her girlfriend gave Paige the confidence to continue her way down Emily's throat as she quickly lifted to top over her head, only losing contact for a mere second.

As soon as Emily felt her shirt being lifted over her head, she pushed herself up so that she was sitting with Paige straddling her lap. Finding this position a lot more convenient, Emily quickly pulled Paige's shirt from her body before wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck and pulling the girl closer so that their almost naked bodies were pressed against each other. Just the feeling of Paige's skin rubbing up against hers was enough to cause pressure from her stomach to spread even lower.

Paige used their newfound closeness and her spot on top of Emily to her advantage as she ground her hips into Emily's in a careful rhythm. Groaning at the pressure of Paige's body, Emily scratched her fingers up and down Paige's back, feeling the girl tremble under her touch.

"Mmm, Emily," Paige whispered, laying her forehead on the brunette's shoulder. The feel of her girlfriend's hands exploring her body was having such an effect on her body that Paige was sure that Emily could feel the heat emanating from her core due to their closeness.

"Paige," Emily moaned as soon as she heard her name escape her girlfriend's lips. The use of her full name, mixed with the raspiness of Paige's voice cause a huge volt of electricity to run through Emily's body, straight to her core, and she felt her heartbeat increase dramatically.

* * *

"And when did she say that we were having a movie night?"

"Were you even listening to what I just said Spence?" Hanna asked dramatically, sliding her under the front mat and grabbing the spare key. "She told me this morning that we were hanging out."

"If she meant tonight then why isn't she answering the door?" Aria asked, peering through the glass window for any sign of their friend.

Taking a step back, Aria and Spencer watched as the blonde unlocked the door and put the key back in its respective place.

"Well let's go then," Hanna said, letting herself in.

* * *

From her spot on top of Emily, Paige used her momentum to push them forwards so that Emily was lying down underneath her again. Smirking at the brunette, Paige allowed her hands to lightly cup Emily's breasts, squeezing slightly. She giggled as she heard her girlfriend moan, leaning down and placing light kisses along her chest, specifically avoiding where she needed her most.

"Paige, please," Emily pleaded, arching her back into the touch.

"Patience my love."

* * *

"Patience my love."

"What was that?" Aria whispered. She could've sworn she heard a voice.

"You heard that too?" Spencer asked, looking between the shorter girl and Hanna. They had just made finished climbing the stairs when the two heard voices coming from Emily's room.

"Oh you guys are just paranoid," Hanna stated, walking right up to the door. Right as she was about to open it, a loud moan erupted from the room.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! They are not. Do not open that door Hanna," Spencer shrieked. She was in no mood whatsoever to see what was going on behind that door.

As she spun around to head back down the stairs, she heard Aria whisper, "I don't think Em was talking about tonight Han."

Spencer, who had made her way back to the two, grabbed onto the shorter of the girls' wrist. "Let's go..!"

"Are you kidding me?!" The blonde asked dramatically, and with that she smashed the bedroom door open.

* * *

Right as she felt Emily's hands dipping into the waistband of her pants, Paige heard a door slam. Spinning around, she noticed that it was in fact Emily's door and there just so happened to be two very flustered girls and one who looked seemingly proud standing in the doorway.

"Oh my god!" Paige shrieked, jumping off of Emily and wrapping her arms the best she could around her body. Emily who had been in somewhat of a daze during the whole thing, quickly jumped up and wrapped the brunette in her blanket before leaning down and picking up her shirt, obviously not to concerned about the fact that her best friends were staring at her topless.

"What the hell!" She exclaimed, a blush covering her cheeks. She was more angry than embarrassed in that moment at being interrupted. Turning her head, she watched as her girlfriend look around in embarrassment, trying to pretend as if she wasn't there.

From her spot in the door way Hanna let out a laugh, a huge smile forming on her face. Spencer was trying to pull the blonde away and Aria was trying her best to get the mental image of her two friends pretty much having sex right in front of her out of her mind.

"We are so sorry," Spencer explained, staring at the ground as Emily slid her shirt over her head.

"Okay," Emily answered, not exactly knowing what to do.

"We're just going to go," Aria whispered, spinning around and pretty much running out of the house.

"Yeah."

"Dude you're totally getting some!" Hanna shrieked happily, loving the embarrassment that was flowing throughout the room. "I guess no movie night?"

"Hanna! Get the fuck out!" Emily shouted, walking to the door and slamming it shut. Leaning her back against it, Emily locked her eyes on Paige, before making her way over.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, running her fingers through brunette hair.

"Whatever," Paige replied, allowing Emily to pull the blanket off of her, exposing her again.

"Where were we?"

Chuckling, Paige leaned forward and attached their lips as if they hadn't just been rudely interrupted. Walking backwards, Emily felt her knees hit the bed and she fell back, pulling Paige back on top of her. Just as things were starting to get heated again, they heard a voice yelling throughout the house.

"Emily! Door open!"

"Are you kidding me?" The brunette whispered angrily, slamming her head back against the bed.

"I think your mom's home," Paige stated, laughing quietly at her girlfriend's obvious displeasure.

"Yeah thanks," Emily replied, playfully pushing Paige off to the side before going and opening the door.

"Hello Paige," they heard Pam yell from the kitchen.

"Hi Pam," the brunette replied loudly.

Emily just groaned as she leaned down and picked up her forgotten homework. _'Isn't this just wonderful..?'_


End file.
